Lotion Potion
by Arones
Summary: No. 3 in the "Taking Turns" Series:  Helen has an idea, but she's forced into the lab for days and she's not feeling too well when she emerges.


Lotion Potion

**A/N: In this "chapter" I killed two birds with one stone—a traditional nubbin story along with massive amounts of amazing sex. I don't own the characters or the nubbins lotion that Magnus created, sadly. Sorry it took me around 1000 words to get to the sex part, must be getting long winded in my old age. ;-)**

Helen had spent days in the lab, from dusk until dawn and dawn until dusk. He had barely seen her, she had skipped her meals and had opted to have the Big Guy bring her them, in yet again, her lab. Will was starting to worry—there wasn't a huge crisis going on, therefore there was no reason for her to be working so hard and so crazy to figure out whatever it was she was working on. And that was the other thing—she refused to tell anyone exactly what her project was.

Days later she emerged and could be found in her office. Will decided it was time to confront her on this issue, if there even was one. "Magnus." He paused, sitting down with the desk in between them.

"Will." She stated back glancing at him, waiting for him to continue.

There was nothing said for seconds, he just looked over her. She looked healthy enough, no stress lines, no tensing in her shoulders or neck which is where she wore it. Her pallor looked excellent, she wasn't fidgeting her fingers. Her paperwork wasn't backup thanks to him; all in all she looked perfectly normal. Changing tactics quickly, he answered her questioning gaze, "Glad to see you've emerged from the den of doom."

She genuinely smiled at him then, "Ah, yes, the den of doom. I'll have you know I was working on a very important project."

"Yes, project, just what exactly is this project."

Leaning back into her chair she stretched lightly before pulling a tube of lotion from a drawer. She placed a small dollop on her hands before rubbing the cream into her skin on her fingers and forearms. "Personal research—something that has interested me for a while and I finally found some time to look into the matter."

He wasn't buying her answer for a minute, but decided to let the matter go. "You haven't emerged from there in four days—what could possibly be that important?"

She shrugged, "My time was not effortless or fruitless, Will." She stood and began to make her way to the other side of the desk. Before she reached the chair next to him she swooned lightly, letting her knees give out. Will was by her side in an instant, his arm wrapping around her waist. She let herself lean into him. "Maybe I did exert myself a little much. I'm feeling rather tired, Will." Placing her hand on his wrist she glided her thumb back and forth over her skin. "I think I'll retire to my room early tonight." She made a move to push away from him, but he held on fast.

"I'll walk you," was his only reply as he began leading her out of the room and through the halls. Smiling lightly she matched his move and placed her hand just above his hip pulling in tightly as she was led by him.

He opened the door to her rooms and let his fingers glide across her back as she moved out of the embrace. "Thank you, Will." She placed a hand on his cheek, again moving her thumb up and down, "I should be perfectly fine now." Turning her back she moved into the room.

"If you need anything—"

"I know." She answered before closing the door in his face. Ah, her plan was working quiet well, very well in fact. Now, onto faze two.

* * *

><p>He was still worried about her. No matter how much she tried to convince him, he was still worried. Looking at his phone for about the millionth time in last twenty minutes he decided to text her. <em>You sure you don't need anything.<em>

It took ages for her to reply. She hadn't expected the message so soon and she was far from ready. Waiting twenty minutes before answer she wrote, _I'm fine, thank you._

Reading it, he sighed—she would never admit she needed something so why had he even bothered? A moment of weakness, he thought. It was not ten minutes following that he got another text from her: _Actually, do you think you could bring me some tea?_

_Absolutely._ He jumped out of his chair in his office and made his way down to the kitchens to start the water.

* * *

><p>Lighting the candles last she slipped back into the heels she was wearing earlier that day. Will should be arriving soon—her insides were flipping with the anticipation. Maybe it hadn't been such a brilliant idea to intensify the Nubbin's pheromones in the lotion she had made. But she had to make sure that it would work with a very small amount of exposure and had thus given in, that and working with the pheromones on a regular and close basis had her insides swirling long before she had made it to her office.<p>

Laying a hand across her middle and a finger on her lips she double checked everything, to be sure it was in place. Candles, rose petals, heated scented oil (with a touch of nubbin goodness), silk scarves, bits and pieces of chocolate, silk robe around her with sexy lingerie underneath: everything was set, now all she had to do was wait for the tea and the man to arrive. Lights! She almost forgot to turn the lights off; turning to the door she heard the knock just as she flipped the switch in the wall. Perfect timing, he would never let her down.

When she opened the door the smell overwhelmed him. Her voice was sultry, "William, nice of you to join me." She took the tray easily from him leaving to door open as an invitation for him to follow. She knew he would, he would want to know what she was up to.

"Uh," he cleared his throat trying again, "feeling better, Magnus?"

"Wonderfully so," she moved to a table by the window and placed the tray with tea down. Turning back to him she sauntered slowly making sure he was watching her. "Close the door, will you?" He moved backwards, his hand flying out behind him; he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her lisp brushed against his, almost chastely before her hand fell down to clasp his fingers. Walking backwards and pulling him towards her, she set him down on the bed. "You look tense, Will." Pulling his shirt over his head she ran her fingers down his chest. "I can help with that, you know."

He could only nod his head in response—this was not what he had expected to find when he came up here. Had he been thinking about her? Yes. Had he been thinking about her in this exact manner? Close enough. But for her to initiate—wait, he had told her it was her turn. Interesting. Before he could ask any questions he found his face in her pillows that were covered in rose petals, along with the comforter. She was straddling him, her firm muscles tightly holding him in place even if he had thought to attempt escape—or to turn the tables.

Her hands were on his skin then, fingers digging into his muscles. She leaned over him, her hair brushing his shoulder and face and she whispered into his ear, "So tight," she moved her thumb deeper into his back to prove a point, "I would have thought you would take better care of yourself, William. Perhaps it's high time I did something about this." Nipping his ear lightly she leaned to the side grabbing something off her bedside table.

He felt the warm dribble against his skin immediately and sighed as she spread it over his back. Her fingers were so soft, gentle yet firm in their ministrations. She knew exactly where to dig in deeper, where to push and when to release before the tension become unbearable. Placing her thumbs together on the bottom of his spine she leaned down and up, sliding her hands along his oily skin to the base of his neck. It felt heavenly to him and he moaned in relaxation. God, this was amazing. Before he knew it she was pulling him over to lie on his back.

Will rested his hands on her thighs, close to her knees holding still as the mattress settled under their weight. She poured more oil onto her hands and began to work his tired muscles again. Only this time, she used her lips as well. As her hands would drag away or further down, her mouth would follow, kissing and nipping lightly. He let his hands rest next to him, quiet enjoying the sensations that she was exuding from his weary body.

Her fingers worked him, heating his skin as she started to grind her hips into his. His eyes fluttered shut—perfect, she thought. Leaning forward a little more her lips met his as she took hold of his wrist and tied a scarf around it. He did the same to the other, using her tongue and the hot oil to distract him from her manipulations. She tied the material tightly making she he wouldn't be able to escape. Moving up further she tied his hands high on the headboard, allowing him less space to move. Once he figured out what was going on he grumbled is disapproval, "Helen, what are you doing?"

"Don't you like to watch love?" She bit his lip light and trailed her fingers over his skin again to his hips. Snapping open the button to his jeans she tortuously and slowly pulled them down over his body allowing her hair to trail after. Moving back up, she rested her bottom on his stomach, his erection pressing against her butt. She leaned down and kissed him again untying the robe and pulling the silken material off her body.

"My God, Helen! What are you wearing?" Her lips covered his again, biding her time—this was going to be slow and sensual. Her tongue reached into his mouth playing games with his. She pulled back and looked at his face, her hands gliding over her own skin from her chest to her thighs, over the tight black lace holding her breasts in place, over the see-through lace panties and garters holding her stockings in place. "What is this?" His voice came out raspy and on edge as he watched her cover herself in the oil.

"Something pretty," she grinned with a gleam in her eye, "don't you like it?"

"Yeah," it was all breath. "Say, you weren't wearing that all day were you?" She didn't answer, only locking her lips onto his again. He pulled back as best he could with his arms being tied above him and his head pushed into the pillow below. "You didn't answer my question."

He could feel her lips move into a grin on his, "I know. Don't you think a little mystery is better?" She resumed where he had forced her to leave off. His body curled up, attempting to move her lower to his hips. "Now, now, William. Don't you like to watch?"

"What?" He couldn't think straight. She leaned back, her hands moving over her skin once again until they found the opening in the material by her crotch. "They're crotchless?" His voice squeaked, higher than he thought it was possible. She only smirked and moved her finger into the warmth. She was hot, burning up inside. Pulling her finger out she circled her clit as her other hand moved back to grasp his leg pushing her hips up to allow him a better view and her better access.

Dipping down again to wet her fingers she began to rub with her thumb. Slowly she rolled up and down causing her head to spin in dizzy spells. His hips bucked up against her at the sight before him, his erection spreading wetness over her butt cheek. Wait, skin? "Magnus—a thong, really? Are you trying to kill me here?" She gasped as her thumb hit harder, completely ignoring his questions because she was so lost in herself. Her hips started a rhythm, moving back and forth against his abs. Her breathing was becoming erratic—she was close, he knew it. Planting his feet on the bed he moved up into her causing her to gasp and groan in response.

Her legs began to shake, tightening on his ribs, her knees digging into his flesh—he pushed up into her again. She shuddered falling down onto his chest. Her cheek was planted against his hot skin. "Yes, I like to watch Helen, now please, can I participate?" Grinning and chuckling, she lifted herself off him and untied his hands kissing his wrists were the soft fabric had been.

He sat up and laid her back against the mattress paying praise to her body moving down her flesh. He didn't want to remove any of the clothing that was remaining so he simply tugged lightly at the places where it ended and her skin began. The flush on her skin was beginning to fade as she leaned over and grabbed a chunk of chocolate off the night stand and placed it on her tongue. Letting it melt and the flavor swirl over her she watched as his lips beginning trails over her flesh.

He could still see purple marks where he had bitten her before, but he wouldn't do that again tonight. Tonight was for slow, for pleasure seeking and giving, for making love. His tongue dipped into her naval and made its way to her hip, down a little further to the soft spot of skin. He pulled the flesh lightly into his mouth and then released before moving back up her body. His lips covered hers once again, his tongue entering her mouth to find the thick taste of chocolate lingering. Pulling back, he smiled, kissing her forehead and nose and finally her lips again.

"You're wonderful," kiss "fantastic," kiss "did I mention wonderful?" he kissed her one last time as she giggled into him. He pushed up from her with his hands, "do you mind?"

She shook her head, "Please, go right ahead." He kissed her again before he moved into her. Her legs pushed up, her feet touching the backs of her thighs as he thrust again. He was grinning the entire time, her hands reached up to cup his cheeks bringing his face down to meet her again in a kiss—she loved kissing this man. She pushed her fingers into the muscles in his shoulders again as he continued to push into her. It was slow at first, but his speed quickened as did her roaming hands. He moved one last time before his body tensed and released.

He buried his face in her neck breathing heavily. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. Minutes passed by before he spoke, "Got any more of that chocolate?"

"But of course." He rubbed his lips over hers again before moving off to the side. Sitting he tugged off her shoes, panties and snapped open the clasp to her bra letting it fall away. She shoved the clothing over the side of the bed as he did so and was suddenly pulled backwards into his body. He had stacked pillows against the headboard and was lounging. He wrapped her legs up in his and pulled her to lean back into him, moving the covers over their bodies. She reached over and grabbed the plate of chocolate and settled it next to them.

Enjoying the warm oasis that he had built her she began to drift off into sleep. He trailed his fingers through her hair and over her cheek as it rest on his chest. She hummed to herself at the feeling. "This is more than just a romp, isn't it Helen?"

"Mmmhmm." An affirmative if he heard one.

"You romanced me." He grinned when she looked up.

"I seduced you Will, romance, now that is something I can do very well. Next time, I will do this without the aid of the Nubbin pheromones."

His hand jerked to a stop, "What?"

"Mmm," she was drifting asleep again, "why do you think I spent so much time in the lab? The lotion in my office, the oil and back massage."

He tilted her chin up, "you're telling me, that you made a love potion of sorts?"

"Just an enhancer really," she smiled and snuggled into him deeper. "Nothing to worry about, the effects will wear off eventually." Her voice was drifting again. He clasped his arms around her, God—what an amazing woman she was.


End file.
